The invention relates to a male truss for aiding in producing and maintaining an erection.
As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,948 to Atchley, truss devices have been devised which are designed specifically to restrict the flow of blood back through the dorsal vein of the penis to the heart. Most of these devices are circular in form and include internal, radially extended protuberances that must be accurately positioned with regard to the dorsal vein. Accordingly, these devices are relatively difficult to fit properly and are uncomfortable to the wearer once fitted. Additionally, many of these prior art devices are bulky and tend to interfere in the wearer's ability to engage in intercourse and are difficult to clean and thus cannot be used safely more than once.